The Popular One
by Autumn09
Summary: Mathias is the popular guy at his High School. The Quarterback that everyone adores. Yet what happens when a girl that is seemingly a "Plain Jane" catches the Dane's eye? Find out as his friend Lukas aids him in this one shot. The Popular One. Based off of an request from my blog. Enjoy I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.


**_The Popular One_**

"Mathias, good job on the game yesterday! You gave them something to talk about!" Gilbert commented giving the Dane a victory high-five.  
"No We gave them something to talk about," he said proudly as they walked down the hallways of the school together.  
"I'll catch you later ok?" Mathias saluted as he saw Lukas out of the corner of his eye.  
"Lukas, Luke, Luke, **Luuuke**!" he pestered purposely as he wrapped his arm around the Norwegian's shoulder.  
Rolling his eyes he looked up from his book.  
"You know Mathias, some of us choose to educate ourselves further when we have moments alone, maybe you should dare I say, follow suit?"  
"Oh I'm sorry is this like the quick witted sarcasm like on that show 'Gilmore Girls' or whatever?"  
Looking Mathias in the eyes he sighed and placed a marker in his book. Standing up he placed the book in his satchel.  
"Shall we?" he said as he began to walk. Mathias smiled as he got up, knowing Luke was never one to deny his friend his attention.  
"So how's your little brother? I kinda figured that's why you weren't at the game yesterday," Mathias asked as he walked beside Luke.  
Looking to his side he answered, "He's fine, I decided to spend time with him that night since we haven't gotten to see each other much the past week."

As they walked to their lockers Mathias and Lukas (being by his side) was greeted by everyone in one way or another. Waves, and whooping for "his victory" in the game the day prior. He was the quarterback after all. The girls no different congratulating him as well as he would flirt with them here and there.  
Lukas paid no mind as he was used to this day after day.  
Answering Lukas finally after all the ruckus,  
"Yeah, you're worlds apart when he's in middle school and you're in High School,"  
Looking to his side he smiled,  
"I love my little brother…" Lukas blushed and said lowly to himself.  
"What was that?" the Dane asked.  
"Nothing," Luke covered his words as he came back to reality.  
"Whatever you say," Mathias returned as the two reached their lockers. Turning the combo the Norwegian was just two down from the Dane, close, just as it always had been for years. Getting what he needed, he looked to the little picture of Emil he had in the back of his locker, 'So cute,' he thought as he closed it. Turning to the Dane he began to ask him a question, but taken by surprise. The Dane was awestruck. His mouth slightly agape his locker wide open. "What are you,-" the Norwegian began to say as he followed Mathias' gaze. Only to find just a girl, getting things out of her locker just like any other student. Looking back to the Dane, then her, he paused. The Dane turned quickly to his locker, he was red. More red than he had ever seen him. He looked nervous as if something was wrong. Mathias quickly stuck his head in his locker, leaving the Norwegian more puzzled. Usually the Dane couldn't shut up in the mornings. He was usually cocky as hell when it came to girls. Trying to fit the pieces together the girl closed her locker and turned around. Her back pack sitting on the ground at her feet. Lukas tried his best not to stare, yet he had to at least look at her. Finally getting a good look she was nothing amazing. Quite simple really. She wore jeans with sea foam green sneakers and a loose cream colored t-shirt that had one shoulder exposed. The words 'Live, Love, Laugh" written on the shirt in black. Black square framed glasses and coffee brown medium length hair, a slight tinge of copper highlights. Her hair a slight wave to it not completely straight. Her almond shaped eyes were a hazel, but it seemed more green came out in them than most he'd seen, though he wasn't close enough to really tell. Other than her eyes, he found nothing interesting about her really, not to Mathias' preferences to be sure. Maybe the Dane insulted her or she was mad at him or worse stalking him. No, he'd just enjoy that. She picked up her back pack. Looking to Luke in passing she smiled and left the two. Hearing the footsteps pass the Dane came out of his locker slightly.  
"Hey, is, is she gone?" he asked,  
'So it was the girl,' Luke thought as he nodded his head, "Yeah, is she what got you so freaked out?" Lukas laughed as he leaned against his locker.  
Nodding he took his head out the rest of the way, hurrying to get the needed books for the next period.  
"Well, she's interesting. She's actually one of the new kids that got transferred here. There were three, she was the only girl though. If you took an interest in our school you would have known that. She's been here for the better part of a month," Lukas informed as he stood up. Looking to the Dane he noticed he was staring at where she stood. Turning to Luke, seriousness in his expression he answered suddenly,  
"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." he stated plainly.  
Luke stood dumbstruck,  
"What the…? Please enlighten me," Luke asked as the Dane began to walk to class.

Mathias took a breath and wiped the sweat off of his brow,  
"I saw her, she was talking to some of the girls at practice a couple weeks back. I think just waiting for someone. I could barley keep my mind off of her since and I just keep seeing her more and more. She was so cute, she just seems so calm and quiet and to herself, but when she talked to her friends her laugh and smile was, it was like, I don't even know how to say…" he said serious as a heart attack to Luke.  
Lukas just stared at the Dane, almost unsure of how to answer.  
"What, I mean wait, who are you right now. A girl that is quite is attractive to you?" Lukas pressed  
"I have no idea! I usually have no problems going up to a girl I find hot, It's not a problem but with her, I've tried so many times just to say hi and I can't. I end up dodging her or looking away or hiding," he confessed.  
"Smooth. Huh, you do have it bad" Lukas said as he opened the door to their classroom. Sitting down at his desk.  
"You have to help me!" the Dane plead.  
"Me what do you want from me?"  
Mathias stared at him blank expression on his face,  
"I don't know you fix crap I do and stupid things I don't even know about for me all the time!" he said panicked.  
Lukas sighed.  
"After school," he gave in.  
The Dane happy as could be hugged the Norwegian.  
"I hate you," Lukas growled as Mathias smiled wide.

School seemed longer than normal as it finally ended. Mathias and Luke sat down on the bleachers afterward. Hoping for privacy, he filled Lukas in on the habits of this girl he noticed. Thinking about it, Luke just stared him in the face.  
"You know you're usual methods of trying to win her over with sports is probably not going to work. She's a total different breed. I'm not saying it will hinder you but, you need to be respectful. You can't just come up and assume she knows who you are or what you do. You need to just come to her with your heart," Luke explained.  
The Dane stared at him, not registering what he had said at all.  
"So no football game talk I take it?"  
Putting his head in his hands he sighed.  
"Regrettably, I can't tell you how to be around her. That has to come from you. What I can tell you is that everything that you know that impressed the other girls and cheerleaders in the past, do polar opposite of that. This girl, if you want a shot, you have to go off of feeling and not credibility. Just by looking at her you can tell she's not flashy and that's not her priority. Just be yourself. If it works it works, you can't force anything. I mean how long have you been thinking about her really?" Lukas asked.  
"15 days, 9 hours and 39 minutes…" he rattled off quickly.  
"I dream about her too, I'M SO SCREWED!" Mathias said as looked to Lukas in horror.  
Luke smiled and then began to laugh. Hearing voices from across the way, Luke smirked and bumped the Dane with his elbow,  
"Here may be your chance,"  
Looking to the direction of the noise, there she was with another girl. A cheerleader of all things. She laughed at something the other girls had said and made a few gestures. Saying goodbye she waved and walked by the two. The Dane froze as she passed by heading to the gate that lead out of the field.  
"She's friends with a cheerleader, no wonder she was around that day after practice," Mathias thought to himself. Lukas watched as he could do nothing for him. Hearing her open the gate, it clanked closed, The Dane knew she was soon to be gone. Lukas was disappointed but knew Mathias would need time. Though it was odd for him, but this was different than usual.  
"Maybe next time you can," Lukas began only to be cut off.  
Mathis got up from his seat, throwing his back pack over his shoulder, and began to run. Watching him Lukas got up and brushed himself off, putting his hand in his pockets and following slowly. He wasn't about to miss this, whatever the turn out.  
Running quickly he opened the gate and saw her.  
"WAIT!" he yelled to her.  
Turning around she furrowed her brow, looking for whom the voice belonged.  
Coming to her he tripped himself up and fell right in front of her, not gracefully either.  
"Oh my gosh are you ok?!" She said as she put her bag down, leaning down to help him.  
Looking up as embarrassed he could be he got up quickly. His mouth was dry, he was tongue tied. Was he bleeding? He had no idea, but he had made it this far. That and he felt no pain anyway at this point.  
"I wanted, I wanted to say, um, I just… hi!"  
He said as he waved to her.  
She narrowed her eyes and then waved back,"  
"Hi…" she said as she looked him in the face.  
"Wait, you're that guy, you like play football and stuff right?"  
Screaming internally he squeaked out a small 'yes' afraid of what that would mean for his future, after what Lukas said.  
"Yeah, no one of the cheerleaders is my brother-in-law's sister, so we hang out. She said one of the players was like really nice and really tall. She pointed you out once to me,  
"What was your name again?"  
"M-Mathias," he smiled.  
"Right! Well Mathias, I'm _" she greeted as she extended her hand,  
Looking to her he smiled as he extended his.  
"I actually came here to tell you, I saw you a while back and I just think you're so pretty," he could barley feel his hands or feet or anything for that matter.  
"I was, wondering if maybe we could get some coffee or like something, sometime… maybe if I don't trip again and die before then…" he joked  
She giggled as she pulled a piece of grass out of his hair.  
"I think I could work that in," she agreed her face lighting up as she spoke.  
"Better do it today seeing as the dieing thing with you seems kinda possible,"  
"Really?" he asked shocked.  
"I mean yeah, that would good. At least I kinda stuck it right?" he said as he tried to play it off.  
"Uhh, No, that's a huge negative," she laughed as he stood before her.  
They began to talk, walking side by side.  
All the while Lukas hid hearing the whole thing. He was proud of the Dane and knew he would hear about it the next day. And probably need to buy band aids at one point.  
"Idiot," Lukas chuckled as he watched the two leave, a cheeky smile on his face.


End file.
